The Long Road Ahead Of Us
by Sami9415
Summary: Samantha is a girl who knows her way arund a gun and can knock a man on his back. When she gets mixed up with Juice, a sometimes not so smart biker from the Sons, things are bound to get difficult. Juice/OC Read and Review!
1. Disturbing The Peace

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sons of Anarchy characters, but I do, however, own Samantha and Arthur.**_

**Chapter One**

The sun was high, casting an eerie glow through the closed blinds of my fathers gun shop. It was almost six o'clock, past our closing time on Sundays. I was wiping down the class cases that lined the room, almost finished with my job before I could go home.

The sound of numerous engines could be heard outside, but I disregarded it as only a group of old timers passing by on their way home. In our town of Oakland, there were plenty of bikers coming and going, none ever really sticking around long enough to make an impression.

I had just finished the last piece of glass when I heard the bell on the shop door jingle, signaling me of an intruder.

"Sorry, but we're closed." I simply called out, hoping they would leave without a problem. The bell didn't jingle again, so I knew they were still inside. With an annoyed sigh I stood up and looked to see who had decide to bother me when I was having a peaceful time.

There were maybe about 8 of them, all wearing leather cuts with reapers stitched to the back. Most wore sunglasses to hide their faces, and I got a wary feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Where's your father darlin'?" A guy with longer blonde hair asked as he looked me over. "We need to see him." I crossed my arms over my chest, giving him a skeptical look.

"Whatever business you have with my father, you can talk to me about it." I said, but was immediately cut off when I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I turned to see my dad, his eyes serious and full of caution. I dropped my arms back to my sides, looking at him with a soft smile.

"Honey," He spoke to me, his voice soft. "Why don't you show the guys around the shop, tell 'em about some of the inventory." He gave me a 'do as I say for now' look, and I sighed before nodding my head. He smiled, kissed my forehead, and then beckoned a man from the group to come with him to the back of the store.

Once the two were behind the long curtain separating the shop form the storage room, I leaned against the glass case with a silent huff. Something wasn't right here.

"You guys can look around." I told them, gesturing to the vast shop. "Whatever you want to look at, go ahead. I'm sure you've seen most of this stuff anyways." With that I walked over to the cash register, sitting in the worn stool behind it. I pulled out my phone and checked the time. It was six fifteen, past when I was going to clock out for the day. But I wasn't about to leave my dad here by himself, and sat quietly as the guys slowly began to disperse around the room.

"Don't break anything, please." I had to say when I saw one guy forcefully grab a brand new pistol that had a silencer connected to it for display. The guy turned to look at me, his eyes a deep brown.

"I was trying to take it apart; take a look at the craftsmanship." He explained, and I outstretched my hand for the gun. Either I would do it or he would break the damn thing trying. He walked over and put the object in my hand gently.

With a twist of my wrist the silencer came off, and I took the actual gun apart with one hand. I handed it back to the guy silently, his eyes wide in surprise. I bent down to get a stack of papers I had initially was going to start on tomorrow morning, but felt better occupying myself then just standing there.

"You seem pretty handy with a gun sweetheart." The guy said, still not having moved from his spot in front of the cash register. "Where'd you learn it?"

"I grew up around guns; it's not as hard it seems if you've been doing it since you were five." I said coolly, not looking up as I began checking numbers and writing in amounts for the checks received in the past couple of weeks.

"Pretty awesome," He commented, and I didn't reply. "I'm Juice, by the way. What's your name?"

"Samantha,"

"Nice name," I nodded my head, not knowing how to respond to his compliment. No one had said my name was "nice" before. It was pretty original: no need to call it "nice." I clicked the computer screen beside me to pull up the payment screen, but found it not wanting to cooperate with me. I tried again, still with the same result.

"Stupid damn computer…" I mumbled, clicking yet again and still coming up with an empty desktop. Juice leaned over the counter to look at the computer screen, and I backed up slightly at the closeness.

"You're computer's pretty old," He told me. "Do you use software protection?" I shook my head, not knowing what software protection even looked like.

"You probably have a virus; I could attempt to fix it if you don't mind it?" He asked, and I found myself agreeing to the idea with a small nod of my head. I was about to unlock the small door that led behind the counter, but Juice simply jumped over the counter, making me wince as he slapped his hand over the glass. He came to stand beside me, gently moving my hands off the keyboard as he began typing away.

He had a concentrated expression on his face, his eyes focused entirely on the screen as he brought up what looked to be a virus scan. He clicked a few buttons, and the screen suddenly went blank. My heart almost flat lined; he had lost all the shop's information. But it was only when the screen popped right back up that I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding.

"It should work now," He said, and clicked on the payment tab. I almost jumped for joy, and turned to him with a small smile.

"Thanks Juice," I said, and he just smiled in return. This time I let him out through the door, not wanting to re-clean the glass for a second time. I grabbed the gun he earlier had, attaching all the parts back together and sticking it back on the wall. "You're pretty good with computers."

"I guess you could say I'm the technical one in the group." He said with a flirtatious smile, and I found myself smiling back in the same manner. It was only when I heard a cough that I turned to see my dad and the other man emerging from the back room.

"It was good doin' business with you Clay." My dad said as he shook hands with the man. "I'll make sure everything goes smoothly on my end."

"Same goes for our end Arthur, I'll see you in a few days." He responded, and then motioned for all the guys to head out. I looked as everyone placed the objects they were holding back in their original spots, giving me curt nods as the exited the shop.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." Juice said as he gave me a smile, and I smiled back. He turned to leave, looking over his shoulder at me one last time before walking out the door.

I heard the roar of engines, and saw through the window the guys driving away on their motorcycles. I looked at my dad and gave him a 'what was that' look. He simply shook his head, telling me I didn't need to know. I just gave a nod, going back to the cash register and sitting down.

'I guess I'll see you around…' I replayed his words in my head silently. When would that be?

_**Well that's chapter one, hope you like it so far. Haha, comments are loved!**_


	2. Check Up

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sons of Anarchy characters, but I do, however, own Samantha and Arthur**_

**Chapter Two**

"Honey," My dad said to me as I entered the shop thirty minutes before my shift started. "I need you to take the shop's car down to Charming to get it tuned up." I looked up at him and just nodded my head. It had been a while since the truck had last been checked up on, and it had started acting up on various occasions.

"Sure dad, just give me the directions and I'll head over there this morning." I told him, and he quickly wrote them down on a sticky note. He handed the paper over to me, and I told him I would hopefully be back by dinner.

Grabbing the keys from the cash register I headed outside and climbed in the large truck that we used to transport large amounts of merchandise. I stuck the key in the ignition and waited for the truck to come to life before taking off down the road.

It was a nice day out, the breeze light and soothing as I rolled down my window. It was slowly turning into fall, and that meant the cold would come with it. I was ready for the winter months, preferring the days to be cold rather than humid.

It took me only an hour to reach the outskirts of Charming, and I slowed down as I went down the streets of the small town. Charming was only slightly smaller than Oakland, but for some reason felt more homier than most. All the stores were small and gave the feel of a true small town.

I followed the directions given to me by my father, turning down the correct streets until I finally pulled into the lot of Teller-Morrow Auto Shop. I parked the truck in the front, getting out and looking around. I noticed a long line of bikes in the lot as well, and recognized them. You had to be kidding me.

"Welcome to Teller-Morrow, can I help y-" I looked to see Juice staring back at me, a clipboard in his hands as he stood in front of the truck. His face broke into a small smile, leaning against the hood. "Samantha, what are you doing here?" I ran a hand through my black locks, hoping I didn't look like a mess.

"My dad wanted me to come get the shop truck checked up on." I responded with a small smile as well. "It's been giving us some problems so we thought we outta get it checked out." He nodded, writing something down on the clipboard before chuckling.

"For a minute there I thought you were stalking me," He joked, and I just rolled my eyes at him, walking until I was right beside him.

"You wish." I told him, and handed my keys over to him so he could take the car into the shop. He sent me a wink before getting in the driver's seat, and I felt my cheeks blush. Juice was definitely an interesting person.

He drove the truck into the garage before coming back out to see me. He looked around to make sure no one was watching before leaning in to say, "What are you doing for the next two hours?" I shrugged my shoulders, telling him I had nothing planned since I had no car.

"You wanna go for a ride with me?" He asked, and I was surprised that he asked me. But I was even more surprised that I was agreeing to the idea. He smiled before grabbing my hand, I felt the roughness of his skin against mine as he led me to his black Dyna.

"Here ya' go." He said, handing me his helmet, and I quickly strapped it on. I mentally thanked myself for wearing my favorite pair of tight jeans with a black tank top and boots, remembering that I almost wore a skirt today instead.

I waited for Juice to get on before I sat behind him. The heat radiating off his body was enough to make me blush, and he started up the bike.

"You gotta hold on tight sweetheart." He said with a small laugh. He grabbed my hands in his, wrapping them tightly around his waist before he took out of the parking lot. The first turn scared me, and I immediately tightened my grip on Juice's waist, burying my head in his shoulder. The wind swept through my hair, blowing hard against my cheeks and exposed arms.

I didn't know where we were going, but somehow trusted Juice not to hurt me. There was just something about him, something that made me think he wasn't really as dangerous as he looked to be.

We rode around for what felt like hours, and I felt a sadness set in when I saw that we were back at Teller-Morrow. I didn't want to stop riding, but reluctantly got off the bike, handing Juice the helmet.

"Thanks for the ride," I said, giving him a shy smile. "It was really fun; I've never ridden on a motorcycle before." He smiled, setting his helmet on the handlebar before he spoke.

"Maybe we can…go on another one soon." He said, and I smiled at the slight shyness he seemed to have.

"Yeah, I'd love that." I said, and he smiled. Juice stepped around the bike, closer to me, and I felt my breath hitch. We were only inches apart, and I could feel his breath on my cheeks.

Ever so slowly, our faces got closer together until our lips touched. It was soft and gentle, neither of us wanting to rush the moment. Juice put his hands on my hips, pulling me closer as my hands found their way around their way to his arms. He teased my mouth open with his tongue, letting it collide with mine as the kiss turned more heated.

"Hey Juicy-Boy," A voice shouted from the garage door, and I heard him groan in complaint before he broke our kiss, turning to see what the man wanted. "Stop kissing the pretty girl and do some actual work. Your lucky I covered your shift for ya'." Juice chuckled, stepping back from me and smiling.

"Well, I gotta get back to work." He said, leaning down to kiss me one more time before making his way back into the garage. I watched him go, waiting until he was out of view before I headed into the office attached to the garage.

"Um, excuse me…" I said, knocking on the door before entering. There was a woman sitting at the desk, a cigarette in her hand. "I was wondering how much it was going to cost to get my truck checked out."

"It'll depend on what they might do to it." She told me, and then gestured for me to sit down. "What's your name sweetheart."

"Samantha," I answered her.

"Well Samantha, I saw out there with Juice." She said, and my cheeks immediately blazed with heat. "And I just wanted to say that if your planning on staying around, don't mess with his heart. He's a good kid, that one. Has the biggest heart out of everyone here." I nodded my head, my fingers planning with a string form my shirt.

"I'm Gemma," She added, and I gave her a small smile. "How old are you honey? You can't be more than 18, can you?"

"I'll be turning 20 in a couple months." I told her, and she nodded her head, mumbling something about "these damn young people."

We talked for a while, getting to know each other a little better. All in all, Gemma really wasn't a bad person. She was a sarcastic and humorous, making me laugh numerous times. We got along well, and actually found ourselves planning a shopping trip later on in the week.

"Gemma, that truck in the garage is finished." A guy came in and said. Gemma nodded her head, pulling up the paper work.

I paid for the check up with the gun shop's credit card, stuffing the receipt in my back pocket.

"I'll be back down here at about ten o'clock Friday." I told Gemma, and she said goodbye before I headed out the door. The truck was waiting for me in the parking lot, and so were all the guys I had seen the other day. Juice was standing by his bike, and walked over to me with a small smile.

"When are you coming back down to Charming?" He asked, and I told him of my shopping trip with Gemma on Friday. "Then you have to come to the party we're having that night; it's gonna be a big thing and I can introduce you everyone."

"Alright, sounds good." I told him. "Where is everyone going?" Juice hesitated to say something, and seem slightly conflicted on what to tell me.

"You don't have to tell me, I'm not one to pry." I added, and he gave me an apologetic smile.

"I'll see you Friday." He said, and leaned down to kiss me quickly before walking over to his bike.

I would certainly be waiting Friday.


End file.
